


Bedrest

by IrishLover



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLover/pseuds/IrishLover
Summary: Younghoon fell down the stairs and has to miss almost a month of being with The Boyz. One member is having a hard time dealing with his absence.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble because I miss seeing Younghoon at promotions :(

To say practice was going horrible was an understatement. Changmin was making a mistake every other run through. He could tell the other members were getting tired of redoing the choreography. All of them were on point. Except for Changmin.

He tried hard not to let it get to him. But it did. _He_ did. Younghoon. _How are the other members acting like everything is fine_ he thought. They were currently learning a last minute choreography change to accommodate the absence of Younghoon. And to Changmin, it seemed like the other boys didn't even care that Younghoon was missing. They were laughing and behaving like normal while Changmin was having an internal breakdown.

After the millionth run through with still no luck at getting it right (thanks to Changmin again), Sangyeon called for a break. Sighs and shouts of relief were heard throughout the room. Sunwoo and Kevin collapsed to the floor in exaggeration, while Hyunjae and Eric ran over to try and "save them". Their booming laughter echoed in the practice room (and in Changmin's ears). Haknyeon and Juyeon were laughing into their water bottles at the sight of their members goofing off. Everyone was having a fun time, so it seemed.

And Changmin? He couldn't take it anymore. He was standing off to the side, clutching his own water bottle with a death grip. His eyes were sealed shut but his ears could still hear all the rowdiness coming from the other members.

_It's like they don't even care!_

With one final swig of his water, he threw the bottle to the ground and stormed out of the room. The sound of the door slamming shut behind him finally grabbing the attention of the other members. Jacob, who had seen the whole thing, went over to retrieve the water bottle from the ground before turning to meet the other's eyes.

They already knew what was wrong with him. They had chosen not to say anything earlier because they knew the mention of the older boy would set Changmin off. Although now, it looks like their plan failed nonetheless.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asked, looking to their leader Sangyeon.

Sangyeon was also at a loss. They had already spoken to Younghoon earlier that day to ask how he was feeling. Changmin even spoke to him privately for a moment before practice. The members thought that was enough to quell his sadness for the time being. They were wrong. Now, their dance king couldn't even get the simple changes down, and the concert was less than a few hours away.

Sighing while running his hands through his sweaty hair, Sangyeon took out his phone. Maybe another call to Younghoon would appease their upset member. The call only lasted for a few minutes, with Sangyeon explaining what was going on and Younghoon saying his medicine was making his sleepy. With promises to talk to them later that night when he was feeling better, Younghoon ended the call abruptly.

"Well that was no help," supplied Juyeon with an exasperated sigh.

Looking around at the other boys and seeing how exhausted they were, Sangyeon made the decision to run the choreography _one last time_ before ending practice. Chanhee went to fetch Changmin, who was just outside the door, crying into his sweatpants. He heard the whole phone call, and Younghoon's voice only made everything worse. 

They managed to get through the last run through with minimal mistakes before packing up their stuff and heading to rinse off before the concert. Changmin was the first one out the door and loaded up, still silently crying while shoving himself to the furthest part of the bus.

  
  


Their performance went by as smoothly as could be expected despite a missing member and a heartbroken Changmin. They thanked their fans with promises of new music and their return in the new year before heading backstage. As soon as Changmin was out of the spotlight, his (fake) widened smile dropped and was replaced with his somber attitude that he's held for days. He thought he was walking slower than normal due to his defeated self, but he noticed the other members were also walking really fast. _I guess they're ready to go home_ he thought.

Albeit strange that they left him somewhat alone to walk back to their dressing room, he shuffled his feet no faster than before. When he finally made it to the changing room, he was confused. He thought the other members would have been stripping off their sweaty clothes by now, usually eager to change into fresh ones. But instead, nine pairs of eyes were staring at him, some members even caught holding back a giggle.

_Oh no, it's finally happening. I'm finally getting an intervention over my attitude for the past week,_ he internally groaned.

Not a moment later, as if they couldn't wait any longer, the boys parted like the red sea, revealing one last pair of eyes. The only eyes worth looking into. Younghoon's eyes. Younghoon's twinkling and crescent shaped eyes and his full soft lips and his beautiful smile that Changmin has been missing oh so much.

Audibly gasping and taking in the scene before him, Changmin couldn't help but burst into tears and collapse to the floor. Not a moment later, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, enveloping him into their strong, warm body. He heard this person whispering sweet nothings into his ears. It was _his_ person. Younghoon. This only made him sob even louder.

The other members were clapping and laughing around them before Sangyeon pushed them out to give them some space. And then there was two. Two bodies still sitting on the floor, sharing a sweet moment that they haven't been able to share for almost two weeks. Younghoon was shushing the other boy while stroking his head, fingers running through Changmin's somewhat matted hair, but he didn't care. Eventually, Changmin's crying evened out to small sniffles, head still buried in the other's chest, not wanting to move for fear of ruining the moment.

After a few more minutes, Changmin suddenly bounced up, raising to the floor and almost knocking his head on Younghoon's chin.

"Wait! You shouldn't be here, Younghoon-ah," he half-screamed, " you're supposed to be on bed rest!"

The previously startled boy held wide eyes, shocked at his boyfriend's sudden change. He let out a small chuckle before also heaving himself off the ground. He wrapped his arms back around Changmin, this time towering over him while stroking the small of his back.

"I'm still in a little bit of pain, but my heart hurt worse knowing that you've been really upset all day."

Younghoon's words caused Changmin's cheeks to pink and his lips to purse. The next few seconds, he felt a warm press against his pouty lips. But the feeling was gone before he could register what had happened. Judging from Younghoon's twinkling expression that he only made when he was showering Changmin with affection, he figured the boy left him a brief kiss. Too brief.

A small whine escaped the back of his throat and Younghoon quickly hushed him.

"None of that. We can cuddle later when you've finished for the day. Then I'll give you all the kisses you want."

And Changmin was okay with that. After all, Younghoon was supposed to be on bed rest.


End file.
